This application relates to compositions of aqueous oak bark extract, to synthetic compositions containing the key active ingredients of oak bark extract and to the use of such compositions in the treatment of skin cancer and other skin disorders.
Oak bark extract has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,900 which is incorporated herein by reference, for use in the treatment of skin ulcers, particularly decubitus ulcers or bed sores. This material in a base of WHITFIELD pharmaceutical ointment has also been sold under the trade name BENCELOK® for use in the treatment of minor skin irritations (Whitfield and Bencelok are trademarks for pharmaceutical ointments). The amount of oak bark extract in these materials was relatively low, however. For example, the BENCELOK® preparations have continued from 0.25 to 3% by weight of ash-derived components based upon the total weight of the preparation.